


Her true smile

by The_North_Girl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian Character, Maybe some sex scene in the future, small town mentality, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_North_Girl/pseuds/The_North_Girl
Summary: Waverly Earp's life feels like everything is against her. Even her boyfriend who says he loves her doesn't really gives a shit about her. Her sister is too busy being a troublemaker to see how behind every perfect smile Waverly shows, tears are hidden. Then comes along the new girl, Nicole Haught. Can this big city Ginger bring the lost real smiles of Waverly?Or in other words, high school Au, they disaster gay and disaster bi
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, Wynonna Earp/Mercedes Gardner, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp
Kudos: 30





	Her true smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic that I decided to publish. Disclamer, english isn't my first language so there might be some grammatical mistakes but I am trying to get better. Enjoy :)

Waverly looked at herself into the mirror of this crappy school bathroom. Her eyes all red and swollen from the tears that had just now stop falling from her eyes. The contrast was impressive with her natural light eyes color, a mix of blue, green and brown that often changed color. She grabbed a tissues and started to fix her makeup, she couldn’t let anyone see her like this after all she was one of the most popular girl at school. Even though she was only a sophomore of. It was mostly due to people like how she looked more than who she was. No one actually wanted to talk to her mostly due from the fact that she was the younger sister of Wynonna Earp, the troublemaker.

Waverly’s older sister was the exact opposite of her. Waverly was a smiley kind person while Wynonna was always grumpy, getting into fight all the time, drinking whiskey in school and was telling whoever she wanted to fuck off all the time. The only people Wynonna was actually pretty nice to were Henry Holliday, known as Doc, and Xavier Dolls, two seniors that had both massive crush on Wynonna but the girl like playing with them. She wasn’t one to be hold down. There was also Mercedes Gardner that was often with Wynonna, both woman both seem to hate and love each other at the same time. Of course, the one who was the only person to actually have the right to see the softest side of Wynonna was none other than Waverly.

Wynonna was extremely protective of her little sister. Which is exactly why Waverly was trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. Everyone was used to see the girl smile and wave in the highway but she was often crying alone in the bathroom of the school. Even her best friend Chrissy Nedley didn’t know about the sadness that was inside Waverly. Truth be told, she didn’t feel like she could tell anyone. As she was looking at her reflection, putting on that famous smile of her, she heard the bathroom door open and felt a knot in her stomach. She saw the girl who had just entered and quietly swore. The girl was tall, she had long brown hair, blue eyes, tick eyebrows and impressive cheekbones. Like always, she was also wearing her black leather jacket with a red tank top, black ripped jeans and a long necklace with a key on it were some Greek had been engrave. Wynonna Earp in all her glory. It took exactly one second for the older girl to notice what her sister was trying so bad to hide.

“ Wave! Tell me what happened, now! ” Said Wynonna while grabbing her little sister’s shoulders.

“ Hey Sis… You reek whiskey, have you been drinking again? ” Asked Waverly, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

“ Not important, also yes Doc dared me, but seriously what happened? Was it Champ again? ”

Champ was Waverly’s boyfriend. He was extremely muscular, with a smile that made every girl melt. With his dark blond hair, he could be with whoever he wanted, which he did. It was a known fact that Champ was cheating on Waverly. Wynonna had even broke his nose the first time it happened. Unfortunately, Waverly took him back and stopped talking at her sister for a week. Now every time Wynonna heard the rumor that Champ at again cheated on her sister she misbehave, breaking stuff, setting fire to trash can, going all Wynonna like Waverly called it. It wasn’t that Waverly was stupid, on the contrary she was actually extremely smart even if she didn’t let it show. It was only because Champ had been there for her, a safe place when home wasn’t and also because some people wouldn’t touch an Earp with a ten foot pole.

Champ was safe but she was also one of the main reason Waverly hid in the bathroom to cry all the time. So when Wynonna asked her if it was because of Champ again, knowing that she had been drinking even though it was only 10am, she couldn’t bring herself to tell the truth. If she had, her older sister might have kick Champ’s ass even broking his arm which would have been bad since he was the quarterback of the school football team. She didn’t want the school to hate Wynonna more than they already did.

“ It wasn’t Champ, I got a B- in calculus. You know that Daddy will be mad… I don’t want to deal with him…” Said Waverly, which was also true.

Her and Wynonna’s father was not a warm man. Ward Earp was harsh on his girls especially since Willa died. She was the oldest sister of the three and was Ward’s favorite. He didn’t try to hide it either. That was until the day she started to hang out with the local gang The Revenants, and fell for their Leader Robert Bobo Svane. Two years ago, during a raid from the police, which Ward was a part of, a stray bullet hit Willa and she bled out on the floor in front of him. Since that day, Ward was even more severe and cold. Wynonna had stopped caring about her father’s opinion but Waverly was still caring and wanted her father to be proud of her, at least once.

“ You really should stop caring about the old man… He’s a drunk who got kick out of the police force because he was a fuck up. You got a B-, that’s better than any notes I ever had! I’m proud of you Baby Girl.” Said Wynonna before kissing her little sister’s forehead and wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug.

This was the Wynonna that Waverly wish others could see but at the same time she was happy to be the special one who got to see her sister like that. It made her feel special. Wynonna slowly broke the hug and smiled gently at her sister before grimacing.

“ Do I really reek? ”

“ Oh yes you do. You should slow down the drinking.” Answered Waverly before sticking her tongue out.

“ Nah, especially today! I’m supposed to show around the school to some new girl later… All because I set too many trash can on fire this week and the principal thought it would be a fitting punishment.”

“ A new girl? What’s her name? ”

“ Dunno! Hot something I think, who cares…” Wynonna’s cell phone vibrate and the girl quickly looked at the screen and smiled before looking back at her sister. “ You’re okay Baby Girl? ”

“ Yes, don’t worry… Doc or Dolls? ” Asked Waverly with a smug smile.

“ Mercedes actually.” Said Wynonna with a smile on her face that Waverly wasn’t sure was of joy or anger. “ Gotta go! Love ya! ”

With those words, Wynonna was rushing out of the bathroom. Waverly looked at her sister and once sure she was gone, she let her fake smile fall down. She stayed in the bathroom until she heard the bell signaling the beginning of her next class. She adjust her croc top with her aunt’s bar logo on, showing her abs and put her backpack on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and left the bathroom ready to face the rest of the day.

Nicole looked around then at her phone again. She was standing in front of her new school entrance, Purgatory High. She put her backpack on the ground and sat on the cold hard stairs. She pass her hand on her bright ginger hair that fell slightly on her shoulder and closed her eyes. She wish she didn’t have to move but due to tragic event she was forced to come to this little town. This weird little town, after all who call a town Purgatory. Lost in her thought, she jumped a little when she heard the voice of a girl next to her.

“ There’s a rainbow flag on your backpack. Why? You gay or something? ”

Nicole opened her eyes and looked at the person who had just spoken. It was a pretty, in a rough way, girl with long brown hair and wearing a leather jacket. Nicole looked at the girl and stood up. The girl looked at the ginger and noticed that she was smaller than her. However, at Wynonna’s surprise, Nicole grabbed her backpack and climbed up the stair she was standing on. Wynonna lost her smile as she saw that she was actually shorter but also that Nicole seemed to not give a shit about her question.

“ Not that it is any of your business but yes I am. You must be Wynonna, I was told you were going to show me around. You’re late.” Nicole was fixing Wynonna and the brown hair girl couldn’t believe that someone was actually dumb enough to talk to her with that tone, she secretly loved it.

“ Damn! I will let your attitude fly for today but you really should cool it down and if I was you, I would take off that flag. People can be mean around here.”

“ I’m not gonna take it off or hide the fact that I like girls. If they aren’t happy they can look the other way.” Said Nicole before walking inside the school.

Wynonna looked at the ginger and couldn’t help but smile. Maybe that girl was more interesting than she originally thought. The two started to walk around school and pretty quickly Nicole noticed that everyone was avoiding Wynonna.

“ Why does everyone avoid you?” Asked the ginger as she noticed Wynonna pulling a flask from inside her leather jacket.

“ Cause I am me. So what brings you to our little shithole? ” Wynonna asked before tooking a sip of whatever was inside the flask and putting it back in inside her jacket.

Nicole looked at the girl and closed her eyes. She really didn’t want to talk about what made her come in Purgatory. Especially to this girl she had just met and who was supposed to show her around school but was actually saying nothing and texting. Nicole rolled her eyes, what a nice first day this had been… Then, Wynonna chuckled and stopped walking without warning. She raised one of her sleeve and Nicole saw numbers written in sharpie.

“ You’re locker is the 901. It’s at the end of this corridor. You have any question? ”

“ One actually. Are you always this fun to be around or is it just for me.” Said Nicole with a fake smile and severe eyes.

“ You’re fun. What did you say your name was again?” Asked Wynonna while looking into the ginger’s brown eyes and for once she actually looked as if she was interested in the answer.

“ Nicole and you ar-”

“ WYNONNA EARP!” Yelled a women voice from behind them.

Nicole looked at the person who was coming over. It was a woman with blond hair wearing a white pantsuit. She had this harsh look in her eyes and the sound of her high heels was bugging Nicole a little too much. The ginger looked at Wynonna who had a smug smile on, she turned around just in time to face the woman.

“ Lucado! You stole my moment there!” Said the teen.

“ It’s principal Lucado. I know what you did!”

Nicole looked at the woman. So she was the principal. She did look quite intimidating but Wynonna seemed amuse by her.

“ What exactly do you think I did?”

“ You and your friends of yours set fire to the dumpster!”

Wynonna started to laugh before pulling Nicole by her side. Wynonna grabbed Nicole by her neck before she easily freed herself. She still stayed next to the rebel teen.

“ I know nothing about that. You see I was doing what you wanted for once and showing Nicole here around the school.”

“ Miss Haught, is that true?”

“ Sure, she was with me.” Said the ginger while looking at her principal.

“ I am on your case Earp…” Said the principal before going away from the two.

Once the principal gone, Nicole started to walk away only to be joined by Wynonna. The two walked in silence until they found Nicole’s locker.

“ Can I help you with something?” Asked Nicole while trying to open her locker only to realise it was lock.

“ 19-20-38, that’s your combination.” Said Wynonna while showing her arm to the ginger. “You got it?” Said Wynonna before covering back her arm.

“ I guess I do… Where is the science lab? ” Asked Nicole but saw that Wynonna was already turning the corner of the corridor. “ Never mind I guess…”

Nicole looked at her locker and tried the combination that she was told was the right one but after five failed attempt she had to face the truth. It wasn’t actually the right one. The ginger sighed as she heard the beginning of her first class, which she had no idea how to go to. She walked around for a while, getting looks from everyone she passed by, until finally she found her class, fifteen minutes late. She received the severe look from her teacher as she joined the class but they quickly pass to something else. Nicole took out her notebook and started doodling. After all, she didn’t received the text book for this, or any other class.

She thought of her life back in the big city where she used to live, about her friend, about her family, about the life she didn’t have a choice to leave behind. As the bell signaling the end of the day rang, Nicole walked toward her locker and hesitated but decided to give it one last try. She didn’t want to have to bring her notebooks with her. She tried and tried but again the locker’s door stayed lock. In exasperation, she hit the cold metal. This day truly sucked. She tried to opened it with her bare and but again she couldn’t do it. She looked at the locker door and gave it another hit.

“ Woah there, what did it do to make you this mad? ”Said an unknown voice behind Nicole.

Nicole turned around to face a short girl with long light brown hair and the most beautiful smile ever. That girl looked like a true angel. Nicole couldn’t help but look at the girl as the beautiful stranger looked at the locker.

“ Combination? ”

“ Hum… What?” Asked Nicole who had been to struck by the girl’s beauty to listen to her melodious voice.

“ Your locker combination?”

“ Oh, right! 19-20-38…but it doesn’t work.” Said Nicole finally snapping out of her complete subjugation for a second.

The girl smiled even more and quickly did the combination. To Nicole’s surprise, the door opened with ease. Nicole looked at the girl and she felt her heart skip a beat as she notice the stranger smiling and looking in her eyes.

“ You probably did it in the other sense. See ya.” Said the girl before walking away before Nicole could say anything.

The ginger looked at the girl walk away and smile as her ears turned red. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad first day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! So here's the introduction :P Don't hesitate to comment and I'll see you for the next chapter!


End file.
